Girl Of The Water
by Anna Bia
Summary: Três anos depois do conflito com Volturi, os Cullen vão tirar férias, porém no caminho se deparam com um acidente. Que irá mudar o ponto de vista de todos eles.
1. Prólogo

P.O.V Jasper

Havíamos decidido tirar umas férias, era bom passar um tempo com Alice sem se preucupar com nada . Mas eu estava sentindo alguma coisa á incomodava, ela saia do ar por um tempo como se procurasse algo no futuro, mais parava de procurar olhava para Edward ele sacudia a cabeça em negação e ela sentava frustada e começava a procurar novamente.

–Oque ela está procurando? - Sussurei para Edward

–È que em alguma coisa atrapalhando ela no "cronograma do dia" eu também vejo mais são só luzes como flaches e uma gritaria mais eu não consigo discernir as vozer para saber oque está acontecendo.-ele explicou

–Estranho...Deve ser algum acidente que vai acontecer daqui á pouco mas não deve ter nada a ver conosco-tentei amenizar o clima tenso mandando várias ondas de paz, pelo canto do olho pude ver Edward relaxar e Alice sair de sua visão e ir brincar com sua sobrinha.

Eu á segui e fiquei olhando : Alice separava as barbies de acordo com sua estatura e a cor de seus cabelos,Nessie arrancava a cabeça de algumas barbies velhas, Bella e Rosalie tentavam pentear os cabelos das Barbies sem arrancar a cabeça, Esme cuidava do jardim, Carlisle olha umas papeladas na cadeira do lado de fora, Edward provavelmente acompanhavam meus pensamentos ou olhava Bella e Emmett estava tentando arrumar uma mesa de chá para as Barbies...Pera aí! Emmett arrumando a mesa de chá das Barbies ?

Edward desatou a gargalhar do meu lado eu o acompanhei.

–Emmett você está mesmo fazendo isso !-Edward disse entre a enxurrada de risadas

–A Rosie pediu-ele justificou

–Você é maluco Emmett-eu disse

–Aé? Jasper vem brigar vem, vem pra cima !-Ele desfiou eu começei a andar até ele ia ensinar algumas coisas ao meu irmãozinho...

–Chega! -Gritou Carlisle- Daqui á uma hora vamos para o aeroporto não quero ninguém brigando! Só por causa disso Edward e Jasper vocês vão ter que ajudar a Nessie a preparar suas bonecas para a viagem podem começar! -Muito relutantemente eu sentei ao lado de Alice e começei a separar as bonecas e Edward começou a pentea-las

Uma hora depois tudo estava em seu lugar Carlisle estava destribuindo as passagens - Alice, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, Seth, Leah, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob e.. Só. Prontos ? -Ele perguntou todos afirmaram com a cabeça -Vamos! -Todos entraram em seus carros e deram pardida .

Quando estávamos chegando a estrada de Forks-Seatlle , Alice arfou eu olhei para ela já ia perguntar se estava tudo bem quando eu ví o carro da nossa frente acelerou mais derrapou na curva e bateu com o da esquerda que bateu na árvore que dividiu o carro ao meio e rolou.

Naquele momento eu senti a tristeza da morte e depois não senti mais nada só um desespero infantil ...

Mal percebi todos haviamos saido dos carros cheguei mais perto e disse a Carlisle -Tem uma criança VIVA lá dentro...

Continua ...


	2. Confie em mim

No último capítulo...

P.O. V Jasper

Naquele momento eu senti a tristeza da morte e depois não senti mais nada só um desespero infantil...

Mal percebi todos havíamos saído dos carros cheguei mais perto e disse a Carlisle - Tem uma criança VIVA lá dentro...

Continua...

–-

P.O. V Alice

Eu não poderia estar mais confusa, a visão mudava á cada cinco segundos eu não conseguia tempo para analisar e ver oque estava acontecendo.

Então parou, em uma visão mostrava paramédicos e policiais envolta de um objeto estraçalhado que um dia poderia ter sido um carro, na outra visão tinha uma menininha, um bebê na verdade nos braços de Rosalie, estava sorrindo; era linda a visão, mas combinava com a visão do carro era como um quebra-cabeça difícil de resolver.

Mas eu não tinha entendido que eu não precisava! Já estava acontecendo na minha frente! Era horrível mas eu podia ver a conexão entre a minha família e esse acidente, era inevitável!

Olhei para o banco do motorista onde Jasper deveria estar, mas ele estava do lado de fora com Carlisle ajoelhado perto do carro da visão. Bella estava dentro do carro com Nessie que olhava aterrorizada para o antigo carro. Saí do carro á tempo de ver Seth e Leah entrando no carro de Bella e assumindo o controle do carro; dando ré para ser mais especifica.

–Alice vem cá! – Gritou Emmett

Cheguei perto prendendo a respiração caso estivesse com cheiro de sangue, mas soltei o ar quando vi que ninguém -os vampiros- prendiam a respiração.

–Veja. -Olhei na direção que ele apontou era um vão entre o banco do motorista e o banco de trás que estava dobrado, lugar que eu com certeza passava, meio apertado mas eu daria um jeito – Consegue passar lá ? –Assenti e engatinhei na direção.

Ali, muito escondida de olhos arregalados e respiração acelerada havia uma garotinha. Linda e muito assustada.Não dava para ve-lá muito bem, mas seus olhos eram cor-de-mel e seu cabelo tinha três tons, castanho,castanho-claro e mechas loiras que pareciam ser naturais. Parecia ser meio magra de mais, porém oque eu podia falar eu era baixinha e magrinha, um "palito de dente" como Emmett descrevia.

–Eu morri?-ela perguntou

–Não...Por enquanto para ter certeza tenho que tirar você daí.

– Tire a Zoey e o Binx daqui primeiro eu consigo sair daqui sozinha eu acho -Dito isso ela me passou um embrulho rosa e uma cestinha de palha . Olhei o embrulho e arfei, era o bebê da visão com Rosalie! Minha visão não havia feito jus com a beleza da pequena; era linda mesmo, o segundo bebê mais bonito, porque a primeira era Nessie com certeza mais ainda sim a bebê era linda.

–Tem certeza que consegue sair daí sozinha?-Perguntei

–Não na verdade não vou conseguir sair, porque tem alguma coisa no meu pé. Não pior tem alguma coisa dento do meu pé e se eu me mexer doí!-Ela sussurrou e soltou um gemido de dor quando tentou se arrastar.

–Eu volto para te buscar. – Prometi. Ela sorriu e encostou a cabeça no que sobrou do banco da frente.

Engatinhei para trás e Jasper me ajudou a sair passei o bebê para Rosalie que sorriu; mas essa não era minha visão, na visão o bebê sorria não Rosalie, mas ignorei.

–Carlisle tem uma garotinha lá dentro, mas deve ter algo no pé dela porque se ela se mexe doí. – Expliquei.

–Emmett minha maleta está na mala do carro pode pegar, por favor? –Pediu Carlisle – Alice entre ali de novo eu vou dar a volta no carro e ver se consigo ver oque está a machucando enquanto isso distraia a garota tudo bem?- Assenti

Voltei e ela sorriu quando me viu.

–Então os meus amigos vão me ajudar a tirar você daí a propósito qual é seu nome?

–Lilianna com dois n mais pode me chamar de Li, é mais fácil você sabe... E o seu ?

–Alice... Mais pode me chamar de Alli ou anos você tem Li ?

–Sete anos e dez meses. E você ?

–Dezessete anos e ... quatro meses.

–Hum...mudando de assunto, a minha mãe está bem? – Merda! Eu tinha esquecido que não havia só crianças no carro, "Alguém tinha que bater o carro né? Quer dizer, não foi uma garota de quase oito anos de idade e nem um bebê" pensei irônica.

–Vou ver! Não se mexa está bem? –Perguntei

–Tá, vai lá e fala para ela que eu tô bem...

Saí e fui falar com Jasper talvez ele soubesse de alguma coisa já que ele estava perto...

–Jazz?

–Sim? –Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa, então isso significava notícias ruins.

–A mãe da garota está bem?-Quando eu disse isso a careta piorou "Ai! Merda e agora?" Pensei.

–Bom ela ...Bom - Ele suspirou - Sinto muito, Edward está esperando Carlisle para ver oque aconteceu mas ele acredita que ela morreu antes de bater...Ou morreu na hora é difícil de saber...

–Oque eu falo para a garota?

–Ela perguntou pela mãe ?

–Claro!

–Enrole ela, fale que a mãe está bem e disse para ela se comportar ou sei lá temos que inventar algo até que possamos contar...

– Eu não gosto de mentir Jazz! Você sabe como eu me sinto !

–Mais vai ter que mentir até que a situação se acalme! Alice eu posso sentir que ela vai acreditar ela confia em você - Disse Jasper ao mesmo tempo em que alguém gritava "As ambulâncias chegaram"

"O problema é esse Jasper, ela confia em mim, por isso que eu não quero mentir..."eu murmurei baixinho para que ele não escutasse.

Espero que tenham gostado! Mereço reviews? Vamô lá! Reviews!


End file.
